


Something Bad About to Happen

by Brunetterebel010



Series: Real Good Feeling [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Consensual Sex, Demisexuality, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Left at the Altar, M/M, Past Underage Sex, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunetterebel010/pseuds/Brunetterebel010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon was ready to walk down the aisle and say "I Do" to Captain America, until a phone call changed everything. Now he's across the globe and she has two weeks of scheduled vacation for the first time in years, and a honeymoon suite to herself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Title (and basic story inspiration) taken from the song by Miranda Lambert & Carrie Underwood-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun fic, mostly Sharon and Natasha (Widow13 ?) But there will be a Stucky companion piece.

Prologue:

 

“Steve?” Sam waved his hand in front of his friend’s eyes, “Steve, are you with me, man?” Steve’s eyes refocused as he shook off whatever thoughts had pulled him away.

 

“Yeah” He hoped his smile looked genuine, “I’m here.”

 

“Not getting cold feet are you?” Sam teased as he reached up to straighten Steve’s tie.

 

“No, I’m good.” Steve shrugged into his jacket and leaned in to check his hair one more time as Sam but he couldn’t help wishing Bucky would be standing beside him.

It had been eighteen months since he had found Bucky, and lost him again. A lot of things had happened, he’d managed to get himself and his Avengers off of the Interpol shit-list, but he still hadn’t really dealt with his grief.

Part of him felt bad, felt like Sharon deserved more, deserved better than a man thrice her age who had so many issues.

Part of him was still stuck in 1945, it should Bucky beside him, Peggy at the other end of the aisle when those doors opened. Steve loved Sharon, but he wasn’t sure it was enough, that he was enough.

 

“Steve!” His reverie was interrupted by Sam pounding on the door.

 

“Steve!” Sam shouted again, Steve glanced at his watch, he wasn’t late yet and Sam seemed to need something urgent.

“I’m coming!” He crossed the room in three long strides and pulled the door open. “What’s wrong?”

“Sharon’s gone. She just left. She said to give you this. I’m sorry man” Sam looked devastated on his behalf as he handed over a folded piece of paper.

Steve was merely curious as he took it.

 

 

_Steve,_

_I’m sorry to do this to you, but I feel it’s my best choice. I couldn’t keep this secret from you until after the Honeymoon, but if I told you, you’d want to go, and feel obligated to stay with me, and I won’t pull you apart like that. T’Challa just called Natasha. He thinks he’s found the way to cure Bucky, but he wants you there when they bring him out of the ice. I know where you heart is Steve, go get it back._

_All my love,_

_Sharon Carter_

 

 

Steve could feel his mouth hanging open. He felt a wash of guilt about Sharon; clearly he should have let her go, he hadn’t fooled her one bit. He was quickly overwhelmed by other emotions though, at the thought of having Bucky back.

 

“Steve?” Sam was calling him again, his name a question this time. “The weddings is off.” Steve kept it short. “Tell everyone to enjoy dinner, and the cake. I have to go to Wakanda.”


	2. Girl in a Pretty White Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans change. Adventure begins!

Chapter 1: 

“What’s on your mind?” Maria asked. Sharon was giving the mirror the thousand-yard-stare, not even seeing the dress, or the hair, or anything else she was meant to be double checking before she walked down the aisle to become Mrs. America. 

“Aunt Peggy” Sharon answered honestly when Maria asked again and got her attention. “She always told me about Steve. He was like a legend to me growing up. It’s a little surreal to think about him waiting at the other end of the aisle for me.”

“Having second thoughts?” Before Sharon could answer, a head full of red hair popped through the door.

“Sharon, this might not be the best time, but you need to know this. T’Challa just called me. He can help Bucky, but he won’t do it without Steve there in case things go south.”

“Did you tell Steve?”

“No, I figured I’d let you make that call.”

“Do you have a piece of paper?”

“I can find one.” Natasha disappeared.

“What are you doing?” Maria jumped forward as if to grab Sharon’s hand as it pulled the veil from her hair. Sharon ducked out of the way, kicking off her shoes as she went, not bothering to change out of the dress.

“The right thing, Maria.” Sharon said firmly, brooking no argument. “We should still let the caterer serve dinner. All of that food shouldn’t be wasted.”

When Natasha returned Sharon scrawled a quick note for her to take to Sam with instructions to run interference so Sharon could leave. She might never admit it, but despite her earlier reservations, she was disappointed. She didn’t want to have to face the crowd, or the questions.

She did love Steve, even though sometimes he said things that didn’t make sense to her, or seemed more like a myth than a real person in her head. But, she knew she shouldn’t stand between him and Bucky, they could work the rest out later. 

Without much though she slipped into the driver’s seat of her black SUV and turned the radio up. Her phone was already buzzing before she got out of the parking lot, she grabbed it with the intention of turning it off, but name on top caught her eye.

Steve: Thank you.  
Steve: I’m sorry.  
Steve: Take a friend, and the hotel reservations. You deserve a break.

“Damn right I do.” She muttered to herself. 

She let herself in to Steve’s house, she hadn’t moved in yet, but she had stashed her honeymoon luggage here so they could make one stop after the wedding on the way out. She slipped into comfortable walking shoes and shook her hair out of the tight updo, but she couldn’t quite bring herself to slip out of the white sundress. She wondered if she should burn it in effigy to her future with Steve. 

She heard a horn honking and grabbed the folder of tickets and reservations, as well as her sidearm, before running out the front door.

“Hey beautiful,” Natasha said, leaning out the passenger window of her viper, “can I give you a ride?”

“Did Steve send you?” Sharon asked, not sure if she was frustrated or grateful.

“He wanted me to make sure you didn’t go in to work. Let me know who you’ll be unhoneymooning with and I’ll pick them up too.”

“You don’t want to come with me?”

“Me?” 

“Why so surprised? Who else is my best friend?” Sharon grinned as she threw her suitcase in the trunk and slid in beside Natasha. “I still have Steve’s credit card. We can just buy you clothes in NOLA before we leave the country if you don’t have anything appropriate for the Caribbean in the emergency stash under the back seat.” Natasha didn’t reply, but she was grinning from ear to ear as she threw the car in gear and peeled out of the driveway.


	3. Down to New Orleans

“You want a drink Nat?” Sharon offered, holding out a glass of wine to her. Tony Stark had provided a private, luxury jet for honeymoon purposes and Pepper, who he had thankfully reconciled with shortly after Siberia, had called Sharon to insist that she use it for her vacation. Natasha was still smirking about the king sized bed, made with silk sheets and down pillows, as she put the glass to her lips.

“Wanna cuddle?” Sharon threw herself into the middle of the bed, hair flying and her dress bunched up at the tops of her thighs. Underneath the teasing demeanor, Natasha knew her friend really could use some comfort as this new reality set in. She topped off both of their glasses and set them on the table before crawling to the middle of the bed and putting her arms around Sharon. 

“Is it wrong that I’m a little relieved?” Sharon’s confession, framed as a question, startled her a bit. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Don’t get me wrong, I love Steve, but I’m pretty sure I could never live up to Aunt Peggy, or Bucky and the thought of spending my life being third best wasn’t exactly thrilling me. I’m probably the only girl alive that wasn’t dying to have even just a little piece of his heart.”

“I’m not dying to have a piece of his heart.” Natasha stated matter-of-factly. 

“You’ve been eating men’s hearts for breakfast for twenty years Natasha, you don’t need any more.” 

“Ironic, isn’t it?” Nat mused. “The girl who never falls in love is the one everybody wants to be in love with.” 

“So, you don’t find Steve even a little bit attractive, really?”

“I’m aware that he’s attractive. I’m just not attracted to him. Not like that. He’s a dear friend, but I don’t work that way.” 

“But you were attracted to Bruce?”

“I was ready to be attracted to him. There wasn’t any full-fledged lusting going on yet.” 

“But you care about him?”

“Yes”

“and he left you”

“yes”

“and now you and I are in Tony Stark’s be together, headed for a honeymoon in paradise.”

“Well, when you put it that way” 

“Life is weird.”

“Truer words have never been spoken my friend,” Natasha raised her glass in a mock toast to the whole situation. 

They spend the rest of the flight in silence, sipping through the rest of the bottle of wine and lazing in the bed until the pilot had them take a seat to buckle in for the landing. 

 

 

Their peace was interrupted as they made their way through the airport. 

The waiting area TVs were turned to some late night talk show on which the host was speculating about Captain America’s cancelled nuptials. One ‘expert’ believed an Avenger’s mission had called Steve away, as a quinjet had been seen leaving the compound only hours later. Another thought it was a cover for the couple to sneak away to a more private wedding destination. A celeb-blogger suggested that Sharon had been using Steve, and left over a pre-nup that would end her gold-digging. Natasha almost laughed out loud at that one. Steve had felt like he had to send her to make sure Sharon didn’t just have the trip expenses refunded to him. Yes, Sharon had joked about using Steve’s card to buy Natasha clothes, but Nat knew that was just to keep her from putting up a fight; Sharon would pay Steve back later. 

“I wish people would mind their own fucking business,” Sharon mutter, glaring at the screen and tugging her luggage hard as she stepped up the pace. Natasha set her mouth in a grim line and followed her friend to the private car that would be taking them to the hotel.

 

“Miss Carter,” The manger himself greeted them upon their arrival, “Captain Rogers called ahead. We are so sorry to hear about your interrupted plans, but the room is ready for you and I hope you will still enjoy your stay in New Orleans.”

“Thank you Mr. Rouxlac.” Sharon was warm and kind, but Natasha could tell that she was exhausted. 

When they got to the suite, Sharon collapsed on the bed, not even bothering to change clothes. Natasha gently removed her shoes, and wiped her makeup off so that her eyes wouldn’t burn when she woke.

“Thanks Tasha” the blonde mumbled, already half way to sleep.

“Anything for you, darling.” Nat said, kicking her own shoes off and climbing into the bed beside her. “Sweet dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. . . Natasha. . . my theory is that she's ace/aro spectrum? Leaning towards demi with this story, but as a (very sexual) bi-sexual, I'm not sure I'm going to do her justice. I appreciate any feedback about that, or about anything else!


	4. Real Life Thelma and Louise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just gals. . . being pals. . . no driving off of cliffs involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a little out of hand when you compare it to how short my usual chapters are.  
> I've never been to NOLA, I'm relying on google, and my brother for info, southern accents courtesy of the fact that I'm from Texas, although Louisiana is a little different that where I'm from (also, I am really struggling to keep any of these New Yorkers/New Englanders from saying "y'all" it's so hard for me to replace that word in my vocab. Let me know if you notice awkward phrasing in places where a southerner would say "y'all" and feel free to offer substitutes!

Natasha’s dreams are never sweet, she wakes up early and finds herself lying in bed and squinting as the first rays of southern summer sun begin pouring through the window. The buzzing of a phone wakes her fully and she slides out of the bed to grab it, settling in the over-stuffed arm chair across the room.

“Good Morning” she greets Steve quietly.

“Are you okay? I tried calling Sharon but her phone is going straight to voicemail.”

“We’re fine. She turned it off when we left yesterday, her mom was being a bitch.”

“Should I be afraid?”

“Why? Sharon left you at the altar. Her mom isn’t pissed at you.” Nat could practically hear Steve shaking his head as he chuckled

“Poor girl. Make sure she rests, and no one gives her any grief. I’ve gotta go, they’re about to wake Bucky up. I’ll touch base with you later.”

“Sounds good. Don’t worry about your girl, Steve. I’ll take care of her.”

“I don’t think she’s my girl any more Nat.” He didn’t have to say out loud that he felt bad about the whole thing, Natasha knew him. “But I’m still glad she has you.”

“Go take care of Bucky, Steve. I’ll take care of Sharon.” When she looked up from putting the phone away, Sharon was staring across the room at her, and unreadable expression on her face.

“What?” Natasha inquired.

“Thank you?” Sharon said softly, the sun was falling across her face and making her blonde hair glow.

“You kind of look like an angel right now.” Natasha observed, smiling softly.

“What does that make you?” She looked down at her all black attire, starkly contrasting Sharon’s and was lost for a clever answer. “Nat? You okay?”

“Yeah just realized you were right about needing to go shopping. All of this black is going to get hot.”

“You want first shower?” Sharon offered, not ready to move quite yet.

“You just bought yourself ten more minutes in bed my lady.” Natasha grinned at her as she grabbed her bag and headed for the enormous bathroom.

 

Sharon was glad to have a few moments alone to collect herself. She’d woken when Natasha left the bed overheard the phone conversation. She wasn’t sure what the future held, she was pretty sure it wasn’t Steve. She was a little sad about that, laying in the bed that she should have been sharing with him, in a city that it had been his idea to visit. They would only be here for the day, the next stop was a private island (one again compliments of Tony Stark) and Sharon felt like the quiet would be good for her soul, but for today she would enjoy the hustle and the noise, and hopefully some really good food. It dawned on her about the time she heard the shower water cut off that she hadn’t eaten since lunch the day before. She’d been too tightly wound after that for it to cross her mind. 

“Food” she said immediately as Natasha walked back through the door, causing the red-head to glance up from fighting a comb through her tangles, her mouth hanging open as if she was thrown off guard. She recovered quickly, yanking the comb out and tossing her phone on to the bed.

“Find something that sounds good.” She instructed as she began digging through her bag for something to wear. Sharon hesitated a moment before complying, pausing to appreciate the lines of Natasha’s body. She doubted there were many women who were as physically fit as Natasha, even though her muscles hid under feminine softness that was merely a cover for the fact that she was made of absolute steel. Sharon wasn’t sure she would ever understand how Nat maintained the balance that kept her physically capable of killing a man with one arm, and looking like the girl-next-door. She probably didn’t want to understand, given when and where Natasha had been trained. Sharon herself had the advantage of naturally being a bit stockier than Natasha, taller with broader shoulders. She wasn’t a big woman, but she wasn’t so deceptively petite and fragile looking either. 

“See something you like?” Natasha’s eyebrow was nearly in her hairline as she took in Sharon’s expression. 

“Sorry, can’t help it. Who wouldn’t check you out if you were strutting around their hotel room in nothing but lace unders?” Sharon had never made it a secret that she was bi, or that she though Natasha was ridiculously attractive. She tried not to make Nat uncomfortable, and she knew her friend hated that her body was considered such an asset by intelligence agencies world-wide, but she couldn’t deny that it was not without reason. Natasha just rolled her eyes and smiled, she didn’t mind Sharon staring so much, they had gotten insanely close over the last few years, Sharon knew all of her secrets and her struggles, and never used them against her. Sharon saw all of her, not just the perfect ass and perky tits that kept to many people from seeing how truly dangerous she could be.

“Did you pick a breakfast place yet? Or are you gonna starve me out while you ogle me?”

“You pick.” Sharon threw the phone back to Natasha, “I’ve been wearing this dress for nearly twenty-four hours now, I’m gonna go change.” She made her way into the bathroom and turned on the shower, finding the right water temperature before she turned to face herself in the mirror. She didn’t really know why she was having trouble bringing herself to take off the dress. Maybe because that would make it real. She still wasn’t sure how she felt. Sure, she’d had some reservations before the wedding, but didn’t everybody. She sighed and reached down to pull the dress over her head, closing her eyes as she dropped it to the floor and not opening the until she’d turned back to the shower.   
She wasn’t alone for long, Natasha let herself in a moment later, bringing a change of clothes for Sharon with her, and surreptitiously kicking the dress under a pile of towels. 

“I found a little bakery, it’s just a couple of blocks from here. We could walk. Apparently the croissants are to die for.” Natasha informed as she leaned toward the mirror to begin applying makeup.

“Why don’t we skip the makeup?” Sharon suggested when she noticed, “I don’t feel like doing all that, and if you do it, I’ll have to. We can just wear sunglasses or something so people don’t think we’re zombies.” In truth, she didn’t know why Nat ever put makeup on. She had an adorable smattering of freckles across her nose that Sharon adored, and acne knew better than to mess with the widow. “I have a stick of sunscreen and some good lip gloss. Let’s keep it simple.”

“That sounds nice actually.” Natasha set the bottle of concealer down. “I have a hat I can wear to keep the sun off.” Sharon was startled that there had been no fight, sometimes Natasha’s insecurities and constant instinct to be behind a mask made seemingly simple things like going bare-faced in public hard for her. 

They set out soon thereafter. Sharon might have actually giggled when she stepped out of the bathroom to find Natasha in a black sundress and a wide brimmed black sun-hat that was falling over her eyes, before grabbing her hand and practically pulling her out the door. The walk to the bakery was only a few minutes and the smell coming from inside was heavenly. Sharon stopped to inhale deeply as she pulled the door open for Natasha.

“Shopping is going to be hard after this. I’ll end up buying everything a size too big.” Natasha observed wryly, eyes already roaming the display cases.

“Good morning’ ladies!” The big man behind the counter greeted with a toothy grin. “How can I help you this morning?”

“Breakfast?” Sharon asked, “We’ve never been to New Orleans before, is there anything we should eat here that’s better than anywhere else?”

“Everything is better here than anywhere else darlin’” He drawled in response, “But I think I know just the thing. You’re not allergic to anything are you?”

“Not at all.” Sharon affirmed at the same time Natasha said “No sir!”

“Then you ladies have a seat and I’ll be right over. Can I get you some coffee?”

“Yes please!” Sharon felt like a little kid. Most of her travel involved targets, and meticulously laid plans, and weapons. Sitting down to be surprised with breakfast by someone she had never met before felt a little bit like living on the edge. She wondered if other people did this kind of thing, without fear of being shot or poisoned, regularly. She was discounting the small pistol in her handbag, and she was sure Natasha was lightly armed as well, but it was still a huge change for the day-to-day in government espionage. 

“What brings you ladies to NOLA?” The chef asked when he returned, setting two mugs and a coffee pot at the edge of the table, and a huge omelet in front of each of them, before finally placing a heaping tray of beignets on the table between them. The powdered sugar stuck to his fingers, standing out against his dark skin and leaving prints on the little bowls he set around the beignets, chocolate sauce and caramel-pecans to top the pastries with.

“Honeymoon.” Natasha quipped, grinning like the cat that got the canary.

“Congratulations!” 

“Wow,” Sharon compliment “this looks incredible, thank you Mister…?” She realized too late that he wasn’t wearing a name tag.

“Jonas, ma’am no need for the mister. Friends call me Big Joe.”

“Well Joe, I don’t think I’ve eaten a breakfast that looks this good in years. Thank you.” She smiled, Natasha’s mouth was already full of omelet and she was nodding in agreement.

“You’re welcome, let me know if I can get you anything else.” Joe said before stepping back to the counter to greet another customer. 

After they were stuffed full, and Joe had offered them a little to go box with pastries for later (as a wedding gift), they made their way back to the hotel to get a car and find a shopping center. 

“That was a little rotten of you ‘Tasha.” Sharon scolded as she set the box into the mini-fridge in their suite. After you didn’t get a rise out of him about it, you should have said something else!”

“You didn’t correct him either.”

“Okay, fine, we’re both liars and suckers for free dessert.”

“We left him a huge tip. I’m sure he won’t be upset.” Sharon just laughed and shook her head as she headed down to the ground floor to pick up the rental keys.

 

 

“Are you sure I need…” Sharon interrupted before Natasha could finish her complaint.

“We are spending a week in a private house, on a private beach, on a private island. Yes, Natasha, you have to buy a swimsuit and there is no reason to not buy a bikini. You think it’s cute. Get it.” Sharon insisted firmly, before adding more gently “It’s not like I haven’t seen the scar Nat. You don’t have to hide from me.” Natasha sighed before she opened the fitting room door to show Sharon her pick.

“Am I good substitute for Captain America?” Natasha grinned as Sharon laughed out loud, the top was navy blue and covered in white stars, and the bottom was red and white striped.

“You little shit!” Sharon accused “When did you even pick that up?”

“Seriously, do you know who I am? I can sneak anything past anyone.”

“Well, I like the top, but you should probably go with navy blue bottoms, that red makes you look really pale! I’ll go get some!” Sharon was still chuckling as she made her way back out into the shop. 

Natasha turned to study herself in the mirror, sure Sharon knew about the big, ugly scar left by the Winter Soldier, but Nat wasn’t sure she’d ever seen the marks from various captures and tortures that litter her back, and legs. At work she wore a body suit, or in more formal situations tights, to cover the scars on her thighs, but they were definitely visible in bikini bottoms and Nat wasn’t sure she was ready to talk about any of them. 

After a few more stops, Sharon declared Natasha’s wardrobe Island ready and they set out to explore the city. Tony had recommended a list of classy restaurants to Steve and Sharon, but Natasha had a list from a source she wouldn’t name, that included some holes-in-the-wall, music joints, and interesting historical sites. 

“Nothing haunted.” Sharon insisted, reading over her shoulder as she scrolled through the message.

“So fully armed super soldiers who want you dead are fine, but no harmless little ghosts?” Natasha truly seemed incredulous. 

“Nothing haunted, and no Ouija boards. I don’t want demons.” Sharon reiterated. Natasha had never taken Sharon for a religious, or superstitious, woman but it was Sharon’s honeymoon after all, so she crossed all ghosts off the list. They spent a few more minutes studying a map and planning a route that would allow them to hit the most interesting spots on the list, with dinner planned for one of Tony’s swanky suggestions so they didn’t hurt his feelings.

“You ready?” Nat asked, grabbing her hat off of the bed.

“I’m always ready.”


	5. Wake up in the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is definitely going to affect the rating of the story. Oops. There was totally supposed to be only implications, but this sort of wrote itself and who am I to shun inspiration? Brief mentions of underage sex, and dub-con in Natasha's past. Nothing graphic.

When they boarded a Stark Industries helicopter at midnight on their way to the island, Sharon was eternally grateful she wasn’t paying for bag check. She’d bought a souvenir for everyone and ended up with an entire extra duffle bag full of everything from shot glasses to hand made decorations for her apartment back in DC. The flight was only a few hours, and the chopper wasn’t as comfortable as the jet, but Sharon still found herself startled from dozing when they touched down on the helipad.

“Welcome Miss Carter, Miss Romanoff!” They were greeted at the door to the beach house by an older man with a gracious smile. “I’m Simon. I work at the resort on the next island over. Mr. Stark sent a crew of us over here to get the house ready for you. We can stay if you’d like, or go back to the hotel and give you your space. The kitchen is fully stocked, but we would be just a call away if you needed a cook, or anything else.”

“Don’t stay away from your regular work on our account. Thank you so much for getting everything ready, but I’ll think we’ll be okay on our own for a few days.” Sharon decided.

“Very well ma’am, I’ll be back on Tuesday morning with fresh meat and produce deliveries. In the meantime don’t hesitate to call if you need anything at all.” The staff set their luggage in the bedrooms and cleared out after wishing them a good night. The waited until the heard the helicopter, with staff in tow, leave the ground before they locked the house up and found their way to their beds. 

“Night Sharon” Natasha called from across the hall.

“Night ‘Tasha” Sharon returned before shedding her bra and climbing in to bed in nothing but a pair of lace panties that she’s fully intended to be for Steve’s benefit, but found so comfy that she actually enjoyed wearing them.

 

 

When she woke in the morning, Sharon could here Tasha moving around the kitchen, the radio was on and she was singing. Sharon smiled to herself before taking in her surroundings. The bedroom had French doors with huge windows that led out to a covered porch, a yard with brightly colored plants and huge shade trees, and a flight of steps that let straight to the sand and the water line. Sharon had been all over the world and this was as beautiful as anything she’d ever seen. Her contentment was marred by one, relatively minor, frustration.

“Leave it to me to be the girl who ends up on her honeymoon alone.” She muttered, she and Steve had rarely been overtly physical, he was old-fashioned, and she’d been looking forward to the privacy of the island to finally get some intimacy going. 

She groaned in frustration and allowed a hand to slip between her legs but found herself reluctant to think about Steve in this situation. Before she really had time to think about it, her mind was drifting and found its way to Natasha. Sharon felt like she might owe her friend an apology later, but didn’t stop herself from imaging Natasha’s delicate fingers slipping under the lace on over her clit. She bit her lip and brought her other hand to her breast. She could practically feel Natasha’s skin, smell her favorite perfume. She didn’t want to attract Nat’s attention, but she allowed herself a few gasps and quiet moans as she worked one hand across her nipples, and the other over her clit.

In the kitchen, Natasha turned the radio down a bit, she thought she’d heard Sharon moving around, but after her friend didn’t join her, she began to worry it was a nightmare, or that something was wrong. She quickly made her way down the hall but stopped short when she reached Sharon’s door.

“Nat,” she heard her name gasped from inside, peeking through the door she saw Sharon, eyes closed and head thrown back. The sheets still covered most of her body but it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what her hands were doing. 

Natasha felt like she’d had the wind knocked out of her, she couldn’t take her eyes off Sharon, torn between feeling like she was intruding, and wanting to fulfill whatever fantasy Sharon was indulging in, but she stood rooted to the spot suddenly a bundle of nerves. It wasn’t like Natasha was inexperienced. She’d wrung secrets, and orgasms, from hundreds of targets with her body. In the red room the girls had been encouraged to explore sex, with each other and with subjects who were brought in for them to practice their techniques on. They had been trained in every art from flirtation to bondage to submission and domination. Natasha’s brain held stores of knowledge, but all of that seemed to fade away as her body offered one of its rare physical responses to this kind of stimuli. Sex was part of Natasha’s job, but she rarely felt this head in her core, tugging her towards the bed. Suddenly she wanted her hands all over Sharon’s body. She wanted to be the actual, physical cause of the intoxicating noises that were pouring softly from her friend’s lips. Before she could chicken out she pushed open the door and crossed the room.

Sharon’s eyes flew open with surprise and her cheeks flushed when her hands were suddenly covered with the smaller, deceptively delicate ones she had been imagining.

“May I?” Natasha requested, her voice was shaking slightly.

“Please” Sharon whispered, moving to reach out and pull Natasha closer. Nat propped her weight on her elbows and leaned down to kiss Sharon’s lips, biting and tugging gently, pulling yet another gasp from the blonde.

“Nat, are you sure?” Sharon hesitated, “You don’t have to, I’m sorry about. . . I didn’t mean to. . .”

“Shhhh” Natasha breathed out against the skin of her neck, she had one hand resting under Sharon’s head, and the other sliding between them and under the waistline of Sharon’s soaked lace panties. “These are nice, I’ll have to buy you some more.” She said in lieu of an apology as she ripped them away to give herself room. Her hand slid back up Sharon’s thighs, caressing gently until they were stroking firmly again. 

Sharon worked her hands under Natasha’s tank top, pulling it up but unable to remove it because Natasha wouldn’t stop touching long enough to get it over her arms. Sharon settled for working around it, ducking her head to the side to kiss and bite exposed flesh over Nat’s ribs and down her sides. 

“Shar, please” Natasha drew a ragged breath before she could continue. “Shar, let me take care of you, worry about me later.” She sat back and pulled away, moving down Sharon’s body, biting her stomach and hips, kissing her way down her thighs.

“Tasha oh god Tasha” was the last coherent thing Sharon said and she buried her face in her and set to work ensuring that Sharon was a shaking mess before she was through. 

 

“Holy shit” Sharon gasped when Natasha crawled back up to lay beside her, still fully clothed. “Holy shit Nat.” She repeated pulling Natasha in for a deep kiss, still unable to think of what she should say next.

Natasha tentatively put her arms around Sharon, pulling them close together and resting her head in the crook of the taller woman’s next. 

“Yeah.” She agreed. “Yeah, something like that.”


	6. Don't Know What Happened

“Yeah, something like that” Sharon felt her heart sinking at Natasha’s words, her friend sounded so unsure, and even though her head rested on Sharon’s shoulder, her body felt tense, she wasn’t comfortable in Sharon’s arms. 

Emotion swelled in Sharon’s chest, and she felt the first crack in her heart already. What had she done? Here was Natasha, her dearest friend, whose body was seen by most as just another check on her list of assets and skills, who considered it almost a curse to be pretty, who rarely trusted but had trusted her. And what had she done? Betrayed Natasha, maybe, made her the object of a wayward fantasy, like so many others. Now though, now Sharon could feel the gravity of her mistake, as Natasha lay awkwardly next to her, gone was the comfort of their night in New Orleans, or their flight from DC. Dread filled her gut and she felt like someone dying in a film, whose life was flashing before their eyes. Only what was dying was Natasha’s trust in her, and the life she saw was their friendship, and a future she had never considered before.

Sharon knew she’d always thought Natasha was beautiful. She knew that she trusted Natasha completely, and needed her nearby. She knew Natasha would protect her from anything, be there for her through her worst days. Suddenly all of the things she knew about Natasha were crashing together in her head, and forming the picture she’d been missing.

It was Natasha who she talked to about everything, because she felt like she couldn’t talk to Steve about some.   
It was Natasha who stood by her side, supported her wholeheartedly, saw her failures, and loved her unconditionally.   
Somehow she’d gotten it backwards. Steve was her friend, Natasha was her soulmate and suddenly she was so glad T’Challa hadn’t waited another day to call. She was also ashamed of herself for not seeing sooner, not doing something about this the right way.

Now, here she was, taking the one thing from Natasha she should never have asked for, and sabotaging her actual chance at love. She had to do something, had to fix this.  
Sharon rolled to support herself on her elbow, leaving her arm under Natasha’s head as it fell from her shoulder to the pillow and frantically searching her best friend’s face for clues about what she was thinking.

“Natasha, I’m so sorry.” She blurted, her tongue was tripping over the words that were spilling out of her mouth. “I didn’t mean for that to happen, I knew I shouldn’t but I did and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let you do that, I know you hate that kind of thing, and you probably hate me for thinking about you like that but I just got overwhelmed by everything that’s happened and you were the only thing I COULD think about. You were the only thought that I could focus on. That’s no excuse though, I should have talked to you, I should have. . .”

“Shhh” Natasha’s finger still smelled like her as it laid against her lips to quiet the storm. “Sharon, it’s okay. I… wanted it. I didn’t know I wanted it, but I heard you say my name and nothing anyone has ever said or done has affected me that strongly that fast. It was. . . wow.” She repeated Sharon’s earlier phrasing. “I don’t even really want anything back, but I wanted to help you, make you feel amazing. You deserve to feel amazing you know.” 

“You’re the best Nat.” Sharon smiled down at her, settling back in to their friendship as Natasha assuaged her fears about massively fucking up. “Actually,” She chewed her lip and went right back into ‘this is probably a mistake’ mode “It might have just occurred to me when I thought I had really upset you that I might kind of actually be in love with you. Like, a lot.”

“You’ve lost your mind.” Natasha gaped at her. “I knew I was good but I didn’t think it was that good.”

“No, Nat, I’m serious. I’ve spend nearly two years telling you everything, you know me better than anyone and I trust you with every single thing. Stuff that I should have been able to talk to Steve about, because he was supposed to be the one I was in love with, I wasn’t comfortable enough with him to talk about it, but it was no big deal with you. I trust you more than anyone. I know you better than I know anyone else, including Steve, and I probably know you better than practically anyone because for some crazy reason, you trust me too. Natasha, I love you, and I’d like to start over and pretend we didn’t jump the gun and I’d like to date you.” Sharon asserted “If you’d be interested in that at all?” 

“I’ll think about it.” Natasha grinned up at her, enjoying the look of confusion and concern before she gave up and laughed. “I think I’d love to date you Sharon Carter, but first, let’s just enjoy our honeymoon like any other couple would.” With that she pulled Sharon down into a kiss and she was pretty sure nobody would be coming up for air any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little. . . abrupt. . . but I think that happens sometimes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been a while coming - I got derailed from by the TMNT movie. . . My brain sort of only operates on one channel at a time.

Chapter 6:

They’re both lounging on the couch in track shorts and tank-tops when Nat’s StarkPhone starts ringing. 

“What, Tony?” The widow demands, holding the phone up so she doesn’t have to lift her head from the crook of Sharon’s arm, which is a mistake as far as Tony stark and discretion are concerned.

“Are you two cuddling?” Tony asks, as if he called only to interrogate them about it. “Taking proxy-ing for Cap pretty seriously aren’t you Romanoff?”

“You have no idea.” Natasha shot back dryly, “Now, why did you interrupt my nap?”

“I was bored, figured I’d make sure you two lovebirds haven’t sent my island the way of Atlantis.”

“That was going to be our parting gift” Sharon interjects over Nat’s head, rolling her eyes. “Right after we send all of your staff a letter saying that they’re getting million dollar bonus checks for Christmas.”

“They deserve it.” Tony grinned. “Now, stop distracting me so we can get down to the serious stuff. Pepper is already wondering if she needs to be trying to reschedule the wedding. Any ideas, future Mrs. Cap?” Sharon can feel Natasha tense up, and she’s sure it’s an instinct to protect her. She lays a gentle hand on Natasha’s shoulder. 

“I don’t think that will be necessary Tony. I haven’t even had a chance to speak to Steve since I left the church, but I assume he will be busy in Wakanda for quite some time. Just let things be for now, and tell Pepper to take a day off.” Tony doesn’t reply immediately, but after a moment he nods his head gently. 

“Okay, well then I will let you get back to your” a hand gesture in their general direction replaces words for a moment. “I’ll check in with you when you get back stateside.”

“Thank you, Tony.” Sharon hopes he can hear her sincere gratitude. She knows he doesn’t want to be caught caring too much, but she can see that he was worried about her.

“Anything for you.” He grins and tips an imaginary hat in her direction. “I’m just sorry you’re dragging the little sneak through my generosity.”

“I’ll remember you said that next time you need me to save your life.” Natasha says. She knows Tony was mostly kidding with her, but sometimes the echoes of their past haunt their friendship. She wouldn’t exactly say he trusts her, or that she can blame him for that. 

“I guess I really should call Steve.” Sharon muses aloud when Tony’s face disappears. “It’s been three days.”

“You don’t have to rush it. I can call and check on him.” 

“No, I need to do it. I can’t hide forever. I might as well get the hard stuff over with.” Natasha studies her face for a few moments before nodding in agreement.

“Okay, you call Steve, and I’ll call that hotel manager and see about getting something good for dinner.”

“Sounds great.” Sharon was already distracted as she retrieved her own phone from its charger on the table and wandered out to a chair on the deck. The phone rang three times, convincing her she was going to have to leave a message, before Steve finally picked up.

“Hello?” He sounded as if he wasn’t sure who was calling.

“Hey, Steve.” Sharon hoped she was imagining her voice shaking. “How’s Bucky?”

“Still a little out of it. They pulled him out of yesterday, but they’ve been keeping him lightly sedated. T’challa’s plan to help him included a little piece of tech being implanted in his brain temporarily to study activity so it’ll be a few days before they really bring him out of it and the hard work starts.”

“Is that what all of Tony’s conference calls to Wakanda have been about?” 

“I don’t know.” Steve admitted. “It’s hard to me imagine him helping Bucky.”

“Steve, give Tony some credit, after he gets through his emotional outbursts and sees sense, he’s a good guy. Maybe therapy has done him some good. Who else could design that kind of tech?”

“You’re probably right.” Steve admitted before turning the conversation around. “How are you?”

“I’m good. Tony’s island is like a dream, I think he might have let Pepper decorate.”

“That sounds nice, I wish I was there.”

“Do you?” She hoped the questions wasn’t too harsh.

“In a way.” She waited for him to go on, she could tell he was gathering his thoughts. “Sharon, I owe you an apology. I’ve been distracted, and oblivious, and clearly I wasn’t fooling you. I care about you Sharon, but I don’t think it’s fair of me to ask you to spend your life with an old man who can’t let go of the past. I’m sorry I didn’t see that sooner.”

“It’s okay Steve.” She reassured, pushing herself to get her own thoughts on the subject out in the open. “I probably wasn’t entirely fair to you either. All my life Aunt Peggy talked about you, to her you were one of the most amazing people she’d ever met. To me, you became a bit of a legend, and I think I felt like I would be ungrateful if I didn’t take a change at Captain America, or like I owed it to her to take care of you. Steve, I love you dearly, you’ll always be family to me, but I don’t think I’m up to the task of being your wife, and I don’t think your heart is in it either. Focus on Bucky for now, and the rest will fall in to place, but you’ve always got a friend in me Steve. I promise.” 

“Thank you Sharon. For everything.”

“Say hi to everyone for me.” She said as the sound of the helicopter caught her attention. “I’ve got to go. Nat ordered dinner from the resort on the next island. I’ll talk to you soon, okay?”

“Yes ma’am. Enjoy your vacation.” Steve said. 

“Goodbye, Steve” She hunt up the phone and set it on the seat next to her, gazing out at the ocean until she heard the door slide open.

 

“Dinner’s here.” Nat said, “Do you want to eat out here?”

“That sounds nice actually.” Sharon shook off her thoughts and got up to help Nat bring dinner outside. 

“What did Steve say?”

“Bucky’s still out of it, will be for a few more days, but everything is going well so far.”

“And..?”

“And he’s sorry when he has nothing to apologize for and I’m going to worry about him until I know that he understands that.” Natasha didn’t answer, just nodded her head in understanding as she studied the array of dishes on the counter. 

“When I asked Simon to send something for dinner, I guess he thought I mean everything.” There was a huge Salad, with little bowls of dressing beside it, two choices of appetizers, pasta with chicken and shrimp, fish fillets, and a cake that looked fit for a king layed out across the kitchen island. Bottles of wine that definitely hadn’t been there before were sitting under the cabinet where the glasses resided. 

“We won’t have to call for food again before we leave here.” Sharon was pretty sure she couldn’t eat this much in a month, much less three days.

“I wish I’d just ordered a pizza.” Sharon simply laughed as she grabbed a plate and fixed herself a sampler style arrangement, checking over her shoulder to see Natasha following suit before she plopped herself back in the deck-chair to admire the sunset.


End file.
